The present invention relates to a dispenser for use in the home, office or the like for dispensing various materials therefrom, but particularly instant coffee, powdered milk, or sugar.
With the growth of instant coffee, used daily by millions of people, the need has arisen for a simple dispenser that may be used in the home to permit one to readily make a cup of instant coffee with the proper amount of coffee, as well as powdered milk or sugar.